


Testing

by Darren_Arcane



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Spoilers, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Arcane/pseuds/Darren_Arcane





	Testing

_**Testing** _

 

 

 _ **Elias is a medical researcher**_ , fabulously wealthy from both his successful pharmaceutical innovations as well as the invested capital he has accumulated throughout his nearly two hundred years. He chose vampirism out of scientific vanity, determined to see through his research into neurological disorders as the technology evolved over time.

Originally he fed off of his consorts, later, he chose to exsanguinate people who stood in his way of acquiring the equipment, the patents, the notoriety he desired. Once bloodborne pathogens became more common with the rise of hepatitis and AIDS, he switched to purified blood sourced through blood banks. Through careful manipulation of records, he now poses as his own great great grandson, Elias A. Townsend, V, carrying on the family legacy of biomedical research. He adores the efficiency of vampirism…he doesn’t have to interrupt his laboratory work to eat or sleep and feeds off of blood samples gathered for his research, both convenient and practical.  
Egotistical, brilliant and cold, Elias makes rare public appearances at international medical conferences but is otherwise reclusive and obsessed with his medical research. He has no compassion for individuals, having lived so long and seen so much tragedy he focuses on the long-term goal of aiding humanity as a whole. Vampires are hunters by nature but instead of hunting for blood to feed off, Eli is hunting for an answer, to unlock a way to heal the human mind.


End file.
